


Writing's on the wall

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 过冰峡又名：冰上的埃克希里昂
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Series: 中土世界系列 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 4





	Writing's on the wall

01

费艾诺会抛弃我们的。

埃克希里昂并非没有听见那些声音。有很多人开始后悔上路，而尽管不是每一个人都在澳阔泷迪的亲族残杀中都完全无辜，出于自我开脱，大部分人都选择将矛头转向了费艾诺。他们私下抱怨着，议论费艾诺的所作所为，指责他是埃尔达一切悲伤的源头。

窃窃私语在追随芬国昐的族人中日渐成为了一种趋势，矛头由费艾诺扩散到了一切曾与费诺里安关系亲密的人。而考虑到埃克希里昂作为芬巩和图尔巩的密友曾与费诺里安有过一段深厚的友谊，他的族人们不常在他面前直言自己的怨恨，就像他们不会直接把那些话在芬国昐与众王子面前讲述一样。可话语到底还是会传到人的耳中，何况由于身份使然，人们更倾向于在背后议论埃克希里昂，认为他的心与费诺里安一起，而不是指责他们的王子。

尴尬的是碰巧撞上正在议论自己的人。通常这种时候往往还轮不到埃克希里昂生气，跟在他身边的格洛芬德尔比他本人更暴躁。他的朋友与恋人会代他告知那些抱怨的人，无论发生过什么，埃克希里昂正与他们所有人一起遭受着寒冷带来的极大痛苦折磨。

“如果你们打算因过去的亲密而指责埃葛希里昂，你们相当于在更百倍地咒骂着芬德卡诺与众王子殿下。”格洛芬德尔在说话时还在往外吐着白汽，与他结冰泛白的眉毛一起跟他激烈的言辞形成了巨大对比。“没有人完全无辜。放弃这种争执让你的脚步更轻盈吧。”

最开始的时候，埃克希里昂会因为纯粹觉得格洛芬德尔可爱而忘了生气。他本该生气的。可格洛芬德尔却已经吸引了他的全部注意力。在这段艰辛的冰上跋涉还未如此痛苦，磨去他们的大半体力之前，格洛芬德尔甚至会与指责埃克希里昂的人动手。埃克希里昂要花更多的力气让格洛芬德尔放松，而不是因为刻薄的话语向自己的族人生气。到现在格洛芬德尔也已经没有了多余的体力去与人动手，他就像每一个因友谊与爱的羁绊而踏上出奔之路的埃尔达一样疲惫，寒冷与永无止境地远行正在一点点地夺去他的生命。

不过爱在他心中燃烧得正旺，只要埃克希里昂仍然行走在这场涉渡上，格洛芬德尔就不会轻易倒下。而尽管他也对费艾诺抱有不满，为了照顾埃克希里昂的心情，格洛芬德尔从没有一次说出来过。

直到费诺里安们在赫尔卡拉赫海峡前带着所有的船偷偷溜走——他们从泰勒瑞手中夺来的船，费艾诺离开了他们。那时就连格洛芬德尔也没忍住发出了感慨。

费艾诺会抛弃我们。他叹了口气，看向身边的埃克希里昂。他不会再派人回来，我们被遗弃了。

芬国昐望着费艾诺离去的方向，诺多王族的神情是无人得以体验的哀伤。他在动身之前便明知不妥，可他一直没有忘记他在曼威的王座前发下的誓言——他本希望费艾诺也可以不要遗忘。在经历了这么多以后，他们终究还是因新的不幸而疏离了。别无他法，他只能带着自己的追随者取道赫尔卡拉赫海峡。他们将穿越浓雾与冰川，直到费艾诺派人回来。

然而除了芬国昐与芬巩，几乎没有人再抱有费艾诺会为他们选择回航的希望。和父亲一样，芬巩仍不相信他至亲的朋友迈兹洛斯会将他们抛弃在绝望与死亡中。图尔巩已经不愿再在这件事上与哥哥进行交谈，他去寻求埃克希里昂的认同，可黑发精灵身边的格洛芬德尔却始终神情阴郁。“尼尔雅芬威殿下也无法撼动库茹芬威的意愿。”风卷起地上的积雪与冰粒，黯淡了格洛芬德尔的金发的光泽。“如果是库茹芬威认为对自己忠心不二的人，他在离开时就会带走他们；而如果第一次他没能信任余下的人，他的信任将不可能再属于我们。”

赫尔卡拉赫海峡汇聚了外环海的冰冷海水与贝烈盖尔海的波涛。在洋流中，冰川互相碰撞，水下坚冰倾轧不止。格洛芬德尔告诉埃克希里昂，他有一种预感：他们将在这里忍受一场场别离。“库茹芬威的离开是第一场。”但并不是最痛苦的，对他们二人而言。“如果我要离开你了，不要为我停留。”他恳求埃克希里昂答应他，如果有必要，他会在自己离开后仍然前行，最终活着踏上中洲的土地。

费艾诺的离开无疑在短时间内激化了矛盾，有情绪失控的精灵想要跳入冰凉的海水中，负责维持秩序的埃克希里昂去劝阻时，得到的是更为强烈的愤怒。“我不需要那些精灵的好友来拯救！你们只会给我带来更多的悲伤。”这一次格洛芬德尔没有再与那些精灵争辩。闻讯赶来的他握住了埃克希里昂的手，无言地安慰着自己的恋人。

“你也要答应我，”埃克希里昂将嘴贴在格洛芬德尔耳边，他拥住金发的精灵，从未感到过如此疲惫。“永远不要跳进我们脚下的海水中。”

02

费艾诺果然抛弃了他们。在那个名叫洛斯加的地方，他烧毁了所有泰勒瑞的白船。那场熊熊大火耀眼又骇人，映出的火光甚至穿过了重重的云层与腾起的浓雾，传到了芬国昐和他的追随者眼前。诺多族终于深刻地意识到自己遭受了背叛，饶是最后一点希望被碾碎的芬国昐反而空前地渴望见到费艾诺。最初他是想要证明自己的誓言，他将追随费艾诺，然而随着事情走到了这一步，芬国昐也不再清楚自己究竟想要证明什么。

同样痛苦的还有芬巩。费艾诺烧了船也就意味着迈兹洛斯至少默许了他们的背叛，这滋味太过苦痛，甚至比周遭的冰川还要令他的心感到寒冷。

埃克希里昂与格洛芬德尔走在图尔巩身后，紧接着他们的是芬罗德与加拉德瑞尔带领的队伍。在追随芬国昐的人中，走在最前的是芬巩，白公主阿瑞蒂尔被两个哥哥夹在了较为安全的中央。尽量不要让精灵掉队，这是格洛芬德尔与埃克希里昂的任务。

“我们失去了三个朋友。”休息时的清点人数是个叫人痛苦的环节。几乎每一天他们所负责的族人数量都在减少，而在他们在冰上行走了数十天后，人数已损失了近四分之一。“我看见有人不慎走到脆弱的冰面而掉了下去，我试图去救他，可我到不了那里。”

格洛芬德尔与埃克希里昂共享一壶酒。本来他们不必如此，可那都是在格洛芬德尔受伤之前。他差一点坠下冰面，扭伤的脚踝与因此锐减的体力让他不得不选择减少负重。图尔巩不再命他们上报损失的人数，那已经太多了。埃克希里昂想要陪在他的恋人身边照顾格洛芬德尔，而没有人对此抱有异议。

“我更首要的期望是你仍待在我身边。”接过格洛芬德尔递回的酒袋，埃克希里昂饮下了一口味道冲人的烈酒。格洛芬德尔崴脚的时候他尚处在队伍的另一侧，听到消息的他丢下正与自己交谈的精灵越过人群去寻找自己的恋人。他看到格洛芬德尔坐在地上，靠着一个精灵，皮肤苍白，金发都黏在脸颊上。埃克希里昂无法想象如果他看到格洛芬德尔消失于冰面之下自己的心情。他很可能会像之前那些精灵一样，陷入到崩溃的情绪之中去。“我需要你。”

埃克希里昂想要去触碰格洛芬德尔的脸颊，有精灵的脸因为过于持久的低温而冻伤，值得庆幸的是格洛芬德尔并不需要遭受这些。他的美貌一如离开之前的模样，格洛芬德尔阖上眼眼，享受着埃克希里昂为他拂去落在的发间的飞雪与碎冰的过程。尽管后者戴着手套，格洛芬德尔感受到的触碰也足够轻柔。

“我猜你现在很想吻我。”格洛芬德尔笑。他将头枕在埃克希里昂肩上，隔着手套握住了恋人的手。“但你最好别，以免你的嘴唇黏在我的脸上。”

“说得好像你的皮肤是金属一样。”埃克希里昂最终吻了下他的金发，用空闲的手揽住了格洛芬德尔的肩。“不要离开我，我恳求你。”

“我一直跟在你身边。”格洛芬德尔知道埃克希里昂十分在意他崴脚的事，但他没有完全坠下冰面，而埃克希里昂自那之后便没有再离开过他。“所以除非你放开我，否则我猜我们到死可能都不会分离。”

“你真想和我死在一起吗？”

“没准我会把你推开呢？”

格洛芬德尔和埃克希里昂开始像一对普通的情侣那样把争执当作乐趣而你来我往地进行了下去。直到埃克希里昂把他压倒在了地上，与恋人的呼吸缠绕在一起，格洛芬德尔宣布自己需要睡一觉。

“好了，在我睡觉时你可以对我随心所欲了。”格洛芬德尔说。“不过可别把我们都冻死了。”

埃克希里昂撞了下自己正咯咯笑的恋人的肩，劝后者珍惜一切可以修整的时间。“睡吧。”他看着格洛芬德尔，“我就在这里。”

03

埃克希里昂一直与格洛芬德尔在一起，直到图尔巩希望让后者来到队伍更靠前的地方来与他们同行。

“我不是非要拆散一对爱情鸟，”图尔巩向埃克希里昂解释。“事实是你的劳瑞芬迪尔和我们待在一起可能会更安全。”

留在队伍后方与跟王子同行的建议比起来，的确像是后者更为安全。至少临近图尔巩那些嚼舌根的精灵会更少，而图尔巩甚至还能分出来一两个人关注格洛芬德尔。

“虽然肯定比不上埃葛希里昂。”图尔巩试图把事情描述得幽默一点。

然而黑发精灵并没有笑，格洛芬德尔看了看埃克希里昂，笑着补充。“没人能比得上埃葛希里昂。放心，我不会移情别恋的。”

“我不是要跟你开这种玩笑，只是……”只是你要离开我。埃克希里昂吞下了之后的话，那听起来莫名像无理取闹的孩子。格洛芬德尔说到底也没有离开他多远。他别过脸，格洛芬德尔倒读出了他的后半句。

金发的精灵这才知道自己在跋涉开始之初向埃克希里昂所说的话对他的影响之深，“一场场的别离”，恐惧让埃克希里昂担心起每一次告别。于是他搭上埃克希里昂的肩，用力叫精灵回过头来看着自己。我的小可怜，格洛芬德尔说，他的语调依然轻快。你总要习惯一个人独立。

“不如我把你一起调到队伍前方来算了，省得让我看你们演这场情人间生离死别的戏。”图尔巩在最终带走格洛芬德尔的时候几乎都要觉得自己是个拆散情侣的恶人，埃克希里昂当然不会愿意因自己的私人感情而影响别人，所以他留在了原位，给予了格洛芬德尔一个告别的拥抱。

“埃葛希里昂还是个年轻的精灵。”格洛芬德尔转身与图尔巩说。“我是他的初恋，你得理解一下他的夸张。”

“你可和我一样大。”埃克希里昂在他们身后发出不满的声音。回应他的是恋人清朗的笑声。

这样的笑在冰川上可不常见，格洛芬德尔朝每个向他投来好奇目光的精灵问好，弄得图尔巩也不禁开始感叹埃克希里昂可能也没那么夸张。即便是之前和他吵过架的精灵，也没有人会真的记恨格洛芬德尔。灿烂的他最黯淡的就是费艾诺决定抛弃他们的那段时间前后，那时所有的诺多族都沉浸在痛苦中，格洛芬德尔甚至比埃克希里昂更加消沉。

“如果埃兰葳怀疑自己会与你永别，她也不会比我更开朗。”在走出了埃克希里昂能够听见的范畴后，格洛芬德尔说。这引起了图尔巩的警觉，不论是金发友人话中的内容亦或是他说话的语气。“我并非向你暗示什么，只是一种缺乏具体轮廓的预感，但愿它不要过多地困扰你。”

“我会让你与埃兰葳和伊缀尔一齐走。”图尔巩说。“好直接盯着你们所有人。”

“夫人和公主会喜欢和我一起走的。”格洛芬德尔补充。“劳瑞芬迪尔永远不会让女士失望。”

04

沮丧的人是埃克希里昂。图尔巩的安排让他只能在夜里去寻找格洛芬德尔，不过只要看到后者平安无事，埃克希里昂悬着的心便会放下。

“如果不是我的年纪对于伊缀尔公主来说大了一点，或许殿下也会青睐于我呢。”然而埃克希里昂只是检查他的脚，扭伤已经好得差不多了。“图茹卡诺让你保护公主与夫人？”果然殿下也不是毫无私心，有格洛芬德尔在身边总能更叫人安心。

“我以为你会更关注我会不会移情别恋。”格洛芬德尔耸肩。“保护她们本来就是我的职责所在。”

埃克希里昂的表情有些微妙，但并没有再说什么。他们珍惜着宝贵的时间拥抱与享受亲昵，格洛芬德尔窝在恋人怀里给埃克希里昂编了一个极其扭曲的辫子，让他顶着这发型回去，直到下次见面时格洛芬德尔再替他解开。

“你可以理解为我害怕你移情别恋。”格洛芬德尔吻了吻他的嘴角。“带着我的爱回去睡吧。”

埃克希里昂在短暂的沉默后亲吻了他的恋人。那是一个真正的吻，而因为他们太久没有类似的接触，这个吻又变得格外热情。攀着埃克希里昂的肩，格洛芬德尔几乎要忍不住低吟出声。

“你的嘴唇现在有些红肿了。”埃克希里昂抵着他的额头说，他的唇几乎还贴着格洛芬德尔的。“现在你走回你的帐篷，每个人都知道你刚刚与我热吻过。”他分毫不差地回敬了恋人。“这样你就没办法这么快移情别恋，带着我的爱回去睡吧。”

“你学坏了。”最终脸红的人是格洛芬德尔。他捂着脸往自己的帐篷走去，埃克希里昂则起身向恰巧目睹了这一幕的伊缀尔行了个礼。

原来埃克希里昂也不是什么正经精灵。翌日得知这一切的图尔巩不禁低声感慨。他们俩真是绝配。

未来他可得好好审视一下伊缀尔的爱人。

05

只是他在当日下午就目睹了妻女的坠落。

那是休息的时候。精灵们相对散了开来。最开始是埃兰葳不慎踏上了不稳定的冰面，伊缀尔与格洛芬德尔走在稍后的位置。感受到了脚下的变化，年长的女性抬手制止了他们的靠近。

“我爱你。”女精灵对她的孩子说。然而伊缀尔却在格洛芬德尔来得及拉住她前奔向了自己的母亲，她大声叫喊，引得了许多精灵的注意。伊缀尔最终握住了埃兰葳的手，自己却也一齐坠入了破损的冰面。

“伊缀尔！”

格洛芬德尔反应得比其他精灵更快，在图尔巩赶来之前，金发的精灵已经率先跳入了海水中去寻找公主与夫人。极寒之地的水冰冷彻骨，即便图尔巩与他一同赶到，能跳下去的也只有格洛芬德尔。基本没有精灵能在坠海后仍然被活着救出，他们再承受不起失去一位王子的损失。

精灵们听见了伊缀尔的呼喊，却大都只目睹了格洛芬德尔的跃入与图尔巩的狂奔。尽管图尔巩叫来了一些人设法打捞那落水的三人，然而却没有人能穿越海水看到他们中的任何一位。他将手臂没入海水，被那刺骨的冰冷激得抽回。在切身感受过它们的寒冷后，图尔巩的心从未感到如此冰凉，就像海水已经流入了他的血管，冰冻了他的血液。

时间在每一次努力中流逝。洋流让海水时刻都在汹涌地流动，有人试着劝说图尔巩，可他仍守在冰缘旁，期望能等到他的妻女再度从水面中浮出。

他们已经失去了很多族人，图尔巩想起格洛芬德尔之前的话，现在他或许也要失去自己的妻女了。

就在图尔巩将要恸哭的时候，他与身边的精灵看到了逐渐泛红的水面。那是血，他们闻到了血腥的味道。没过多久，一只惨白的手浮出了水面。图尔巩立即去握牢那只手，与水下的力量一齐用力，将伊缀尔托出了刺骨的海水。

“埃兰葳？！”图尔巩呼唤着水下的另一个人。还与他一起守在附近的精灵知道对方就离水面很近，他们共同设法救出了那位精灵。只是他并非图尔巩所呼唤的埃兰葳，而是金发的格洛芬德尔。

图尔巩不知是感到欣慰还是遗憾。

无论如何，公主没有受伤，染红海水的是格洛芬德尔的血。他的肩膀被开了一个洞，除此之外精灵身上还有许多刮伤，估计是因为水下的坚冰。伊缀尔恢复意识后发现母亲并没有获救而几乎再一次昏了过去。所幸格洛芬德尔还活着，鼓舞了公主的精神。

可当她恢复到可以去看他时，格洛芬德尔仍没有醒来。那时距离他们从冰层下复返已经过去了近四天。格洛芬德尔从未醒来。

“他肩膀上的伤在以极其缓慢的速度愈合，即便是埃尔达，他也折损了太多精力与体力。”加拉德瑞尔说。他们停留的时间已经让她的队伍也赶了上来。埃克希里昂就在格洛芬德尔身边，他看上去好阴沉，就像饱胀的海绵，每一个毛孔充斥的都是哀伤。

“我很高兴看到你没事。”他说，“保护你与夫人是劳瑞的职责，你平安无事，就证明他做的一切都有价值。”

伊缀尔点头。图尔巩此时也在营帐里看望友人，他由衷地希望格洛芬德尔能尽早醒来。尽管伊缀尔知道有某一刻，父亲因另一个活着的人是格洛芬德尔而不是埃兰葳而遗憾。

——但那是无论何种情景都无法避免的东西。

“如果劳瑞芬迪尔不再醒来……”当晚在父亲所处的营帐附近，伊缀尔无意间听到了加兰德瑞尔与其他人的交谈声。她本来是想向父亲请示在接下来的时间里去照顾昏迷的格洛芬德尔，而加拉德瑞尔却显然没有那样乐观。

她不认为再在冰原上耽搁下去是个明智的决定，伊缀尔已经可以继续前行，如果再在原地停滞则会导致他们最终落队。

“赫尔卡拉赫海峡与冰原没有绝对安全的地方。”她说。“只有在我们成功穿越它之后才能枉论安全，你已经落后了你哥哥许多，继续延迟起行不会给我们的族人带来更多希望。”

“埃葛希里昂不可能抛弃劳瑞芬迪尔。”格洛芬德尔救回了他的女儿，图尔巩还舍不下心放弃他。

“在事情发生之前，我也没有想到麦提莫会抛弃芬德卡诺。”加拉德瑞尔靠得更近了些，按上了堂兄的肩。“何况这样的情况并不是抛弃。劳瑞芬迪尔与埃葛希里昂都是你们的臣属，他为保护埃兰葳与伊缀尔甘愿牺牲性命，埃葛希里昂会理解的。他们家族的战士应能正视舍弃与选择，你去同他解释，他不会反抗效忠者的意愿。”

伊缀尔难以继续听下去，她回到了自己的营帐，独自思考了许多。直到诺多尚且年幼的小公主无法承受脑中思想的沉重，想要呼唤母亲的名字时，才突然意识到自己将再也无法从那个称呼中得到回应了。

这就是死亡的含义。

她忍耐了多时的眼泪终于失去了控制，开始在独自一人的营帐中无声地哭泣。那是公主在日后的许多岁月里都不曾多有的，最脆弱的时刻。

06

他们的队伍于第二日早晨再次起行，而埃克希里昂则加入了加拉德瑞尔的队伍之中。

“须知，我们虽然要略微落后于我的堂兄，但我并不会为你刻意放慢行进的速度。”加拉德瑞尔在出发前告知执意要带上格洛芬德尔的埃克希里昂。“除了休息时的检查伤势，我们也无法提供你与你的友人任何更多的帮助。”

埃克希里昂一一认同了加拉德瑞尔的话，他向菲纳芬的女儿行礼，目送了她的离去。随后埃克希里昂将目光转向了自己犹如永恒沉睡的恋人。他长久地注视着他，直至俯身亲吻金发精灵的唇，吞咽下悲伤与绝望。

图尔巩并不意外他坚持与格洛芬德尔待在一起，而他决定带着精灵一齐前行，这倒是令图尔巩惊讶。疲惫只会逐渐增加，更多的负重绝不利于之后的行动。但埃克希里昂坚持，并以这项决定打动了埃加尔莫斯。同为格洛芬德尔好友的他决定留下帮助埃克希里昂，他愿意将金发的精灵一起带出冰原。图尔巩从而暂时解除了他们的职务，不再阻止，也不再过问。

既然格洛芬德尔在先遗忘了他曾许诺自己的事，埃克希里昂也并不认为这就是所谓必要的时候。

他无法丢下仍有呼吸的格洛芬德尔，就如格洛芬德尔屈服于爱选择了跟着他踏上这场出奔的征途。格洛芬德尔本是那完全无辜的极少数人，如果他没有仍交付自己的爱于埃克希里昂，在得知对方都做了什么之后。

“诺多族的劳瑞芬迪尔，”他在背起恋人前抵着精灵的额头低语。“我需要你。所以我从未如此绝望地向你恳求：回来吧，求你回到我身边来。我愿意向众维拉伏首，忏悔我曾犯下的罪行。”

然而格洛芬德尔没有醒来。直至埃克希里昂背着他走过了上午的行程，格洛芬德尔依然不曾给予精灵任何回应。

加拉德瑞尔在午间休息时却还是来看望了他们。她给了三人装满的酒袋与更多的食物。埃克希里昂的手在饮酒时有些不自然的颤抖，他十分疲惫，然而看过格洛芬德尔的情况，加拉德瑞尔的建议只能是接受与放弃。

“劳瑞芬迪尔因忠诚而决定牺牲自己，可你要是一直这般固执下去，恕我直言，最终人们可能只会将你的死亡视作愚行的代价。”

“你仍肯来这儿看我们，就说明你其实也与我抱有同样的奢望。”埃克希里昂说。“我不会停止相信，直到那燃烧在我心中的火焰熄灭。”

下午背着格洛芬德尔的人换做了埃加尔莫斯。因前方将穿过一道豁隙，变得狭窄的道路让风力增大，行动变得十分不易。埃克希里昂扶着身边的埃加尔莫斯，三人移动得都极缓慢。

等到夜晚，他们就在那道狭长的窄道前寻找合适的地点停下修整。图尔巩留下的忠心的臣属在前方与加拉德瑞尔交谈，女精灵被告知：穿越豁隙的道路极其危险且不稳定。他们面对的可能是一块分裂的冰山，冰层随时都有可能碎裂或者移动。而如果想要绕路，等待诺多族的是更漫长的跋涉与更厚重的浓雾。还有许多不可知的危险。

“殿下是否选择了前者？”加拉德瑞尔指的是芬国昐。

女精灵得到了肯定的答案。

“我知道了。”她于是说。“我会将消息传递下去，诺多族并不会向环境的艰难所屈服。”

队伍中的医者在检查过格洛芬德尔的情况后回来向她报告：精灵仍然维持着生命体征，他的伤口没有恶化也并无明显好转；最重要的是，他的灵魂就像是游离了身体，留下的只是肉身，进而没有任何醒来的迹象。

“埃葛希里昂呢？他仍不愿留下他的恋人？”她问。得知答案后，加拉德瑞尔摇了摇头，声音里夹杂着叹息。“‘爱’总会让人做出违背事实的决定。”

07

埃克希里昂拜托埃加尔莫斯帮他把格洛芬德尔绑在自己身上。他要带格洛芬德尔走过豁隙，而他并非不懂得其中的危险，他不能让埃加尔莫斯承担这份风险。

“你为了救回公主而陷入沉睡，现在为了从未知的风险中拯救我，你愿意回到我身边吗？”埃克希里昂的耳旁仍垂着那条造型愚蠢的发辫，他在等待格洛芬德尔重新解开它。

回答是一如既往的沉默。

“没准我会真的移情别恋了。”他说。“不要再一个金发精灵了，这次我想换一个黑发情人。”

埃克希里昂觉得自己的脸像是被扯了一下，但并没有，格洛芬德尔仍然沉睡。

当他们迈入那条狭窄的道路，风力与飞雪都令人举步维艰。埃加尔莫斯走在埃克希里昂身旁，帮助和指引他的朋友。大风让浓雾无法在此肆虐，可它卷起了地上更多的雪沫与冰碴。它们刮蹭过精灵的皮肤，留下了细小的血痕，也一样模糊了目力所能及的范围。

冰层在移动。埃克希里昂感受得到。他们跟在加拉德瑞尔的队伍后段，不时有精灵跌倒，其中有一个甚至直接撞上了埃克希里昂。黑发的精灵双腿发麻，埃加尔莫斯扶住他没让他被撞倒；接着埃加尔莫斯试图去拉那位滑倒的精灵，可后者已经失去了再度站立的能力。

“埃葛希里昂，”在风雪中他们本刻意回避了对话，但埃加尔莫斯认为自己不得不开口。“你可以再在我身上系一根绳子，我能帮你分担风险。”

“我不能让你与两个人的重量绑在一起，还是现在这样你生的希望可会更大。”

至于埃克希里昂，格洛芬德尔就是他生的希望与决心。

精灵的颧骨处被割开了一道血色的伤口，直到终于穿过那道豁隙，埃克希里昂潜意识认为自己的身体应该感到格外酸痛。可是没有，他们在远离了那残酷的地方后才停下休息，在那时，埃克希里昂感受不到任何来自身体的感觉。

他放下格洛芬德尔让精灵靠在自己的怀里，低头抵上恋人的鼻尖。格洛芬德尔的皮肤与他一样缺乏温度，可埃克希里昂还能感觉到精灵平稳的呼吸，喷薄在他泛白的唇上。埃加尔莫斯看着他们。这个姿势过于亲昵而又引人心碎，所以的话语都哽在喉口，埃加尔莫斯说不出任何能评价他们之间感情的话。

“这条路就快要到头了。”埃克希里昂的长发与格洛芬德尔的搅在了一起，他的黑发甚至比后者的一头金色卷发还要乱。毕竟他在闲暇时就喜欢抚摸恋人的金发，而格洛芬德尔还没醒来，没有精灵来玩弄埃克希里昂的头发。“你会在尽头等我吧。”

08

埃克希里昂在无法入睡时有认真思考过为什么格洛芬德尔始终不愿醒来。尤其是在最开始的时候，他得出了两个结论：爱与怀疑两种矛盾的感情困住了精灵；格洛芬德尔的灵魂由于过量的痛苦而被动选择了封闭以自我保护。

也有最接近绝望的时刻，埃克希里昂会把一切悲伤与罪恶都揽到自己身上。精灵会怀疑是因他犯下的罪而让格洛芬德尔陷入了没有尽头的沉睡。最为痛苦的是格洛芬德尔尽管无法醒来注视自己的眼睛，他却仍然活着。埃兰葳回到了曼督斯，埃克希里昂甚至不知道恋人的灵魂究竟去了哪里。

这样近在咫尺的远。

格洛芬德尔在行程开始之初就曾提醒过他如今发生的一切。埃克希里昂当时就应该与他一起前往队伍前端，可无论重来多少次，他们都是图尔巩的追随者，都会服从精灵的命令，也会去救他的妻女。

——这是一场不可避免的别离。

而埃克希里昂庆幸，承受等待折磨的那一方并不是格洛芬德尔。

那个精灵太不适合为一个渺茫的希望等待了。

“在知道你从未醒来后，伊缀尔公主的确动过一直守在你身边照顾你的念头。”他对格洛芬德尔说。“你极易收获别人的喜欢，虽然总是有精灵称赞我的长相，但他们都更喜欢你。”

担心对方移情别恋只是一个玩笑。格洛芬德尔是对自己怀有多深沉的爱才能让他一直走到现在，埃克希里昂不得而知。他知道格洛芬德尔深爱提立安和自己创造的诸多事物。精灵下定决心放弃了它们，全是因为他在犯下天鹅港的罪孽后于心底呼唤了恋人的名字：劳瑞芬迪尔。声音痛苦而悲伤。这并非我的意愿，劳瑞芬迪尔。

于是格洛芬德尔还是来了。他来到澳阔泷迪，找到因为风暴而尚未离开的埃克希里昂，奔向了自己的恋人。

“劳瑞芬迪尔就在这里。”那时精灵说。“看来你就是一刻也不能没有我。”

埃克希里昂无法想象这份爱的深沉。格洛芬德尔在澳阔泷迪决定与他的命运联结在一起，分担埃克希里昂日后所将背负的所有痛苦矛盾与折磨。

“你一直不在这里，人们对我的喜欢都像是打了折扣。”不知道格洛芬德尔的灵魂去了哪里，埃克希里昂也无从得知唤醒他的方法。黑发精灵只能与恋人说话，不确定对方是否能听见他的声音。“有多少人因为喜欢你而喜欢我……当然也有一些人因为喜欢你而讨厌我。”他又补充，“不过那只是少数。”

他有机会时会与他说上许多。埃克希里昂可以忍受等待，他恐惧的是当他到达中洲，漫长的远征结束，而格洛芬德尔依然不愿醒来。

“如果你能醒来，我的爱，我愿在日后也经历一场溺水的折磨。我愿为守护诺多的希望而死在水中，假使那是众维拉本想给予你的惩罚，我愿意代你承受。”他索性引用了格洛芬德尔的话。“毕竟我们分担着彼此的悲伤与痛苦。”

众水的主宰乌欧牟啊。埃克希里昂在心底呼唤那位始终深爱精灵的维拉，他从不愿离弃伊露维塔的首生儿女。埃克希里昂以他的名义起誓，向他祈祷。但埃克希里昂从未渴望宽恕，他不会再回头，仅会随着芬国昐与图尔巩的脚步向前。

09

他们就快要走出赫尔卡拉赫的冰峡了，加拉德瑞尔检查过格洛芬德尔的伤口，设法为他弄了一些药。

“它与它所带来的伤痛或许会一直陪伴着他。”她说。“只要他无法忘记这场冰原上孤注一掷的涉渡，它们就不会真正消失。”

埃克希里昂感激年轻的女精灵为他们所做的一切。即便加拉德瑞尔曾表示无法给予他们过多的帮助，她还是会在每一次境况变得危险时想起他们，顾念格洛芬德尔，为沉睡的精灵做了她所能做的一切。

“极少有埃尔达能从冰凉刺骨且充斥尖锐坚冰的海水中复返。”加拉德瑞尔颔首。“劳瑞芬迪尔主动跳入并救回了伊缀尔，他是英勇而光荣的。”

而埃克希里昂所做的更是令她意外。放弃格洛芬德尔虽然令人心痛，可这会大大减少埃克希里昂前行所受的艰辛。在精明与爱之间，埃克希里昂选择了后者。并始终如一坚持了下来。他们之间的感情不同于她的父亲与母亲，她的心亦被这份爱而触动。

“还有最后一段路，我们即将踏上域外之地。”

寒冷与风雪在逐渐失去他的势力，气温回转了些，只是浮冰也在增多。

埃加尔莫斯背着格洛芬德尔，埃克希里昂走在两人身边。要小心不要踩上那些极不稳定的浮冰，否则在人能站稳之前便会随之漂开；或者直接摔入水中。

如果在这里失足，那便是真的功亏一篑。

有一个比他们都要年轻许多的褐发精灵跟在了埃克希里昂身边。他在提立安城时就对容颜俊美嗓音悦耳的埃克希里昂十分仰慕，而他也知道了后者坚持带上格洛芬德尔前行的事迹，在这最后一段路，他想做点什么来帮助埃克希里昂。

他为埃克希里昂与埃加尔莫斯唱歌，试图减轻一些他们的疲惫。埃克希里昂笑着对年轻的精灵表示感谢，但他可能没什么多余的精力来与他聊天。

“您不需要多说什么，如果您不想说的话。”他说“只要您不嫌我吵就行了。”

“我怎么会嫌您吵闹，”埃克希里昂回应“我喜欢您的声音，如果您愿意，您可以用它做任何您想做的事，”

埃加尔莫斯给了埃克希里昂一个奇怪的眼神，他又瞟了瞟自己身上的格洛芬德尔，撇嘴表示不行。

劳瑞芬迪尔会气死的。他做着口型。你敢当着他的面跟其他人调情，我感觉他已经在我耳边磨牙了。

我倒希望他会。埃克希里昂回复他。而且我没有在调情。

那是让劳瑞芬迪尔来判断的，不是我们。

想起格洛芬德尔以为他喜欢阿瑞蒂尔而一直对他冷漠却在白公主面前极为殷勤的时候，埃克希里昂笑了出来。是阿瑞蒂尔抓着格洛芬德尔到他跟前来澄清的误会，金发小精灵喜欢的是他，而不是诺多的白公主。

别再把我介入你们的感情纷争中去。阿瑞蒂尔说。我真不明白为什么你们男人都是这样，从不把喜欢说清楚。

褐发的精灵在看到埃克希里昂的笑容后语调也变得轻快了许多，然而他或许放松了不该放松的警惕，在下一次他想要与埃克希里昂聊些什么时，言语还未出口就已变成了惊呼，他踩上了易碎的浮冰。

“跳过来！”埃克希里昂朝他伸出手。他们的距离还未在短时间内变得过远。“我能拉住你。”

精灵犹豫了一会儿，直到埃克希里昂再次催促，他才下定决心从浮冰上跃起。精灵搭上了埃克希里昂伸出的手，然而他却没能成功踩上后者所在的冰面。他拉着攀着冰层的边缘，半身没入了水中。而为了拉着他，埃克希里昂的身体重心跟着向下，趴在冰面上，手臂也被坚冰割出了一道伤口。

“埃加尔莫斯，”埃克希里昂呼唤他的好友，“帮我把他拉上来。”

“埃葛希里昂……”埃加尔莫斯的语气中有许多复杂的情绪，不过埃克希里昂当下却没有分辨它们的理智。

他关注的只是需要埃加尔莫斯的力量将精灵从水中拉起。同样的场景他已经经历了两次，埃克希里昂经不起同样的痛苦再加诸于身上第三次的折磨。他的身体和精神都高度紧绷，面前的精灵与之前的景象重叠，有某一瞬间，埃克希里昂仿佛看到了坠落的格洛芬德尔。

他要抓住他，他必须要抓住他。

“埃加尔莫斯！”

一双手在他第二次呼喊时加入了他。等他们终于成功救起了褐发的精灵，埃克希里昂总算得以避免了悲剧的再度发生。他撑着冰面急促地喘气，有一阵都无法听清外界的任何声音，埃克希里昂只能想到一个人，一个名字：

格洛芬德尔……

格洛芬德尔。

“……你不能穿着湿衣服在冰原上继续行走，那样仍然很危险。”不知过了多久，埃克希里昂终于听到了身旁传来的声音。就在他从庆幸复又坠入更深的自责前，那声音攥住了埃克希里昂所有的注意力。“如果你没有其他可供更换的衣物，我可以暂时把埃葛希里昂的衣服借给你，直到下一次休息时你的衣服能被烘干。”

“他一定不会介意的。”

金色的卷发随即出现在了埃克希里昂眼前。精灵在他的面前蹲下，托着下巴打量像是僵在了原地的埃克希里昂。

“我感觉自己在海水里泡了很久很久，冰冷，令人绝望。直到我见到了众水的主宰乌欧牟。”金发的精灵说，像是被埃克希里昂震惊而又难以置信的模样逗乐了，他伸手去捏了捏黑发精灵的脸颊。“他说有个精灵一直在等我，而那个精灵是你。他听到并回应了你的祈求，并让我转达：已经选择之事，再无改变之可能。”

“你选择了我吗？”他笑。“你从什么中选择了我？”

埃克希里昂的静止被打破了。他凑上去热切地亲吻自己的恋人，按着精灵的后脑与脖颈，埃克希里昂在贴上格洛芬德尔的唇时哭了出来。它们终于不再毫无回应，在经历这么多之后，格洛芬德尔终于再一次回到了他身边。

“别哭，别哭，我的小可怜埃葛。”格洛芬德尔说。在刚刚他的嘴唇似乎被激动的埃克希里昂弄破了，但他并不在意。“劳瑞芬迪尔永远都会回到你身旁”

“未来。”贴着他的唇，埃克希里昂回应了恋人上一个问题。“我从我未来的所有事物中选择了你。”


End file.
